


X-NoLights Drabbles

by Drakes, xNoLights



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short, couples, writer's brain dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakes/pseuds/Drakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/pseuds/xNoLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts That i have written of all my brain candies. Hoping to just share my little writing moments maybe bring a laugh or a feel to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakes/gifts).



            “It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay” shushed the Turian Havoc as he cupped the slightly swollen cheeks of the Human N7 Shadow sitting in front of him. Vertian Pelacis felt the tightness in his chest as he watched her cry, Adeline, his black shadow was scared and shedding tears and it was killing him he couldn’t do a lot for her. “Come on, we’re soldiers! We’re not afraid to die”   
            “I’m not!” sobbed Adeline as she held his hand to her face, a gesture that made his heart race. Those blue gold eyes looking at him with near desperation, “I don’t want you to…” she admitted. “You can’t die Vertian, you have a family at home, and you still made the stupid decision to stay here with me! You could have left me!” she wept.  
            The confession shocked him, he shouldn’t have been surprised… this was Adeline; she ran up to harvesters and sliced right into their faces. However, it was a shock to hear her so openly admit to him that she didn’t want him to die. Adeline never showed her emotions, and rarely spoke her mind… yet here she was, sobbing in front of him and holding his hand to her face like it was a lifeline.   
            “You really think that?” he asked. “You really think I would have ever left you. Adeline…” he drifted off only to sigh and look at her in the eye. “I never have, and never will. You mean more to me than just my partner; we’re more than just this two man assault team, at least… I want us to be. Do you know how much I think of you? How happy seeing you smile makes me? How much my heart races and head spins whenever you touch me?”   
            Adeline sniffled heavily before she pulled from his hand and slid between his legs, her arms going around his torso and her head tucking under his chin. “I like you too” she whined against his throat. “That’s why you should have just left me; give me a reason to survive till you could come get me. Then at least I know you’re safe”   
            “Leave my Black Shadow? You’re crazier than I thought.” He hummed as he held her to him. She was so small, much smaller than he; he still found it hard to believe that she was so strong sometimes. She was though, strong and beautiful and funny and playful. A little harder than he meant to he pulled her face so he could see her, before nuzzling against her; he doubted she understood it, but that’s who she was to him, the only one he wanted to be this close to.   
            Her breath hitched, she didn’t understand the gesture fully, but she got the gist of it. “Close your eyes” she mumbled. When he did she put her hand against his mandible and moved him so she could show him her version. Soft human lips met hard turian mouth plates and she was showing him just how Humans expressed the feelings they had between them. Oh, he liked this; he liked it a lot, especially when her small wet human tongue was touching his.   
            “Now we have to make it out of here” he panted as he rested his forehead against hers.   
            “Oh?” she breathed as she nuzzled her nose against his, smiling when his breath hitched.   
            “Yeah, you and I have to do a lot more of that… and this” he chuckled at her as he nipped very softly at her lips, mimicking a peck. That was settled; they were going to make it out of this alive and just fine, so he could make this human woman his girlfriend. Even in war there was times when one could find themselves a reason to keep fighting.


	2. Short 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more cuteness

            A pleased hum came from the throat of the human female as she snuggled into the warm hide of her lover. One of the best things about dating a turian had to be that he was an in bed furnace. Sleeping had never been more comfortable, especially since she was prone to nearly freezing most of the time. Not anymore though, not with the living, breathing, slightly rough chest that she now made into her pillow every night.   
            At one point she found the hard plates and leathery hide to be mildly uncomfortable. Now it just didn’t feel right if she wasn’t tangled up with her turian every night. Her bed had to have a giant turian that dwarfed her in it otherwise it just wasn’t acceptable. Not just any turian either, It had to be _her_ turian. Vertian Pelacis: talented, brave, strong, smart, funny, loving, and sexy as hell. He was all of that and so much more to her, and in her eyes perfect in every way shape and form. She was happy, happy to be with someone so wonderful, who still loved her even after the war. It wasn’t just a fling through the fire, it was an actual relationship.

  
            Vertian breathed in as he opened his eyes and blinked, turning his head he looked at the small human wrapped around him, smiling in her sleep and he just chuckled lightly. He couldn’t think of a better way to wake up. Not after everything, the Reaper war had taken so much from everyone… and in his luck it had brought him a mate. No, he was thankful that they’d met, because otherwise he knew he would be off somewhere on cleanup crew trying to stay busy and not think of all the terrible things he’d seen. Instead he was on their ship, in their room, with Adeline tucked close to him.   
            Gently he started running his talons through her hair, green eyes just soaking in the heart warming sight of his mate so content against him. He loved sharing space with her, how domestic their life seemed to him made him both laugh and feel relaxed. He flew their small ship, found out where they were needed. She kept their home, well… a home. Together they fought and helped to bring the galaxy back to stability. Waking up every morning to his mate’s sleepy hums and scent brought him a comfort he didn’t think would ever be possible. Absentmindedly he rubbed his thumb over her shoulder while he toyed with her hair, just zoning out and basking in her presence.   
            When she started to stir he laughed under his breath as she hid her face in his throat and hugged her tightly to him. This was a part of her he had always loved, how close she always wanted to be, how affectionate she was to him. “Good morning” he purred at her.   
            “Mmmm” she whined as she nuzzled into him, “No, more sleep… more time with my honey” she begged as she began kissing his throat. Oh, he liked that, he liked her soft human lips anywhere on him to be perfectly honest.   
            “Baby, we’re not on active duty anymore remember?” he asked as he turned so he could look at her face. “Captain Kal isn’t forcing us out of bed to go get shot and kill things anymore.”   
            “Good, no more reaper juice” she muttered as she ran her hand over his fringe and pecked his mouth plates.   
            “I kinda miss those heated showers together though…” he mused, remembering how hot battle made them both and how desperately they had ripped at their armor back on the ship. Only to take forever under the hot water, they’d always kept it professional out in the line of fire, so by the time they were back on the ship they were all over each other, shamelessly.   
            “I miss the showers, but not really what made us hot in them” she smiled as she pecked soft kisses up his mandibles and gently rubbed at his neck. “My wonderful, beautiful, beloved turian” she muttered in his aural canal causing him to flare his mandibles. He would never get used to her saying such things to him, not matter how many times she did it, and how much he liked it.   
            “Baby…” he started, but went silent when she looked at him. Those golden eyes had him speechless every time she looked at him so lovingly. He didn’t know what to say, but as she held his face, her thumb gently stroking the place under his eye, he just held her hand there and nuzzled into it. This woman had slaughtered countless enemies, yet she was the sweetest thing to ever exist in his eyes.   
            “I love you” she whispered to him as she leaned in and kissed him. He let out a high pitched keen from his throat, brow plates furrowed. So many feelings, so much love for her…   
            “I love you” he repeated, his arms coming around her and holding her tightly to him. He didn’t know how to explain how much she meant to him, and luckily he didn’t have to. She understood and returned his love just as strongly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Decalli and Starling!!! yet another turian male x human female couple.

            “Damn it Decalli!” cried the female as she surfaced from the water. Her dark blue hair soaked and slicked down while she swam to shore. Not that this was a rare occurrence, to get dragged into impossible situations on a weekly basis. Starling had always been the first one to get pulled into whatever trouble Decalli Naris could bring to light.   
            “Star!” gasped the Turian as he surfaced and began to flail about. True to his species… swimming was nearly impossible for turians. His black hand shooting from the dark water before it sunk down again. Starling turned and looked over her sun kissed shoulder at the once again drowning turian.   
            “I should let you drown this time…” she grumbled. However after a second to listen to him cry out for her once more, she waded back into the water and went after him. After a lot of struggle she managed to pull his giant alien body from the water and dropped him on the gravel.   
            “You’re such an asshole!” she snapped as she kicked him in the side of his stomach, making him cough up water and roll onto his hands and knees.   
            Panting, Decalli rose his brilliant cerulean eyes up to look at the woman, “Starling… please… Doll…” he tried as he pulled himself up onto his feet and looked at her while holding his stomach.   
            “Don’t doll me! You over grown crow!” she snapped as she started wringing out her incredibly long hair. “Prince was about to ask me to go out with him! You just had to interfere! Of course you would! You never want me to be happy!” she spat, orange eyes livid.   
            Decalli pulled his soaked shift off his body and started wringing out the water, “Of course I interfered! You think I would ever just stand by and watch some punk ass like him try and get with you?” he asked. He rumbled angrily before turning to speak to her again, “We’ve been friends since we were thirteen Starling, Just because a guy is popular and has suddenly expressed interest in you doesn’t mean I’m just going to let him prance on in. You don’t know Charm like I do…”   
            “Well maybe I would if you would have ever let him talk to me for more than ten minutes!” she snapped, her hands going to the back of her dress and unzipping it, or at least attempting to. “What the hell is up with you?! I’ve had enough Decalli! I want to date and be normal and be a normal girl!”   
            The male turian huffed and threw his pants at her, “Then get your head out of your ass long enough to see that someone WANTS to date you!”  
            Starling staggered as his soaked trousers hit her before she turned around and snarled at him. He roared back and they glared daggers at each other for what seemed the longest moment of Starling’s life. Finally she broke the staring contest and looked away from him, still angry. Decalli deflated and then held the back of his neck with both hands, looking up and away from her with a pained expression.   
            “We can’t…” Starling finally said softly, her hands yanking at the zipper harder before she growled in frustration. His eyes went to her before he marched over and turned her around, his fingers easily undoing her zipper.   
            “Why not?”   
            “Because… what if it doesn’t work out? What if all those years and memories and good times become tainted because we misjudged how much we cared for each other?” she asked with her voice so unsure.  
            The night colored turian smirked, his knuckle going up her spine before he ran the pad of his fingers over the tattoo on her shoulder. Small blackbirds flying around a lace patterned crescent moon. “Notice how you’re saying “we” and not “you”. I’m not the only one who wants this to be more…”   
            Starling sighed as he touched her shoulder; she remembered getting that tattoo all too vividly. Decalli had many across his hide, when she was fifteen she’d stated she wanted one… and they’d stayed up past curfew with him. Drinking in the mechanic’s bay together while he gave her the very tattoo, like the dumb kids they’d always been together. “What girl doesn’t dream of the hunky turian bad boy rebel?” she smiled.   
            He gave up a laugh of his own. He always had been on the “bad” side. Drinking, smoking, fooling around, breaking every and any rule he could. He was barely nineteen years old and he’d been reprimanded more than anyone else to ever live probably. His punishment file was keeper to more than a thousand terabytes. Starling had been right next to him for most of them too… ever since she’d shown up at this educational colony they’d been joined at the hip.   
            She was the one girl he’d never fooled around with; even a few of the female instructors were a notch in his bedpost. However Starling had always been different… and he hadn’t exactly figured out why until three years ago. This woman was the one keeper of his heart and she would be the death of him.   
            “Oh? Was it the leather jacket and motorcycle?” he asked with a smirk as he traced the shape of the moon on her skin. “Or perhaps the fact you’re the one female I haven’t been inside?”   
            Starling barked out a laugh as she turned and looked up at him. Her electric violet eyes catching his own and keeping his gaze; just as they always had, since the very day he first saw her. “Maybe it’s the fact I know more about you than anyone else on this stupid little planet.”   
            “You sure it wasn’t the jacket? I’ve been told I really get the ladies with it…”   
            “Okay maybe the jacket helped… especially since you crested…”   
            Decalli ran a hand over his crest and fringe, chuckling, “I guess looking like an adult turian stud would be more attractive than being a teenage one.” His hands went to his hips. “You’ve always been beautiful Starling… even when you were a scrawny bean pole with a head too big for your neck and gangly arms.”   
            “Hey!” she gaped as she held her dress to her with one arm and punched him in the chest. “I grew into my head and arms!”   
            “Yes, You did.” He smirked as he leaned down and touched his head to hers. “More beautiful than every star in the sky; you’re the child of light and magic, with a voice that leaves me weak in the knees.” He pressed his mouth plates to her lips, tasting her before pulling back just enough to speak again, “A powerful and divine spirits, with a kiss sweeter than any moon dust.” pressing his head to hers again his reached for her arms, holding her softly, “Oh Starling, will you please by my Darling?”  
            She was silent for a long while, her head against his before she opened her eyes and looked at him. He opened his own and looked at her, she smiled gently, nuzzling against him before she tilted her head up and teased his mouth plates with the lightest touch of her lips.   
            “That would be romantic if you weren’t standing here in your blasto boxer-briefs.” She whispered.   
            Decalli looked down before he straightened and sighed, “Spirits, fucking… damn it…” he whined before looking at her, “You know, you’re the only girl who could resist that.”   
            “I’m the only girl who knows how hopeless you actually are.” she laughed as she turned and dropped her dress, leaving him to stare at her back, which was mostly her incredibly long dark blue hair.   
            The turian grumbled before bending and picking up the discarded clothes and following her, “Well? Gonna answer me?”   
            “Maybe someday, I’m gonna make you work for it Decalli.” she sang as she looked over her shoulder at him again and walked into the jungle. He followed and clicked at her.   
            “Fine, you’re worth it anyways Doll.” He huffed, and he meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakes is considered a co author to most of my stories because she helps me with my brain and sorting everything out. Kudos to my BFFAL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie and Vertian as parents?

            “Vertian! I don’t care! I want to have a baby!” cried Adeline as she stormed through their house, tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands in fists. She’d been married to her turian for three years now, and now she wanted to expand their family. She loved him, all her heart… but she felt more and more like something was missing. Especially since all her female, married friends were mothers and she was left with nothing. Let alone her near useless womb.   
            “Addie! Baby… please don’t be mad…” begged Vertian as he followed around his tiny wife. “Addie!” he cried as she slammed their bedroom door in his face. He keened softly before his head hit the door and he put his hand on the handle. “Addie… It’s not that I wouldn’t want to have a baby with you…”   
            “Then what is it Vertian?!” his wife demanded from the other side of the door. Her voice angry and only getting more emotional now as she started crying, sometimes he thought he should have listened to his brother and never bond to someone.  
            “I don’t want you to get hurt!” he cried, “Adeline! You know what the doctor said! You aren’t healthy enough to carry a child, whether it’s human, turian, shift, a hybrid, or even krogan!” he added as he finally got the courage to open the door. “Baby… please… I know you want to have kids… but it’s just not possible for us to. Not like that anyways…”   
            “I wanna be a mom V, I want to hold a baby in my arms and really just… be happy.” she whimpered as she stood in front of the large window and held herself. “I want someone to call me “mommy” and to care and love someone and watch a little life grow! I want all of that… and I want it with you…”  
            Vertian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s not like I don’t want kids Adeline… I just… look, I don’t want to fail as a father.”   
            She turned and looked at him, “And what makes you think you could ever fail as a father Vertian? You’re sweet, and kind, and loving, and protective… you’re the best anyone could ever dream of for a mate.” Her voice was gentle as she went to him, her hands going around his waist as she rested her face in his chest.   
            He gave a small smile and caressed her face, “Oh Addie, just because you think that doesn’t mean I will be a good dad. It scares me, I’m not… I haven’t ever dreamed of any of this like you. I never dared to before I met you.” he took a deep breath and tilted her head to nuzzle against her. “All this… All this happy home and family stuff I was so sure I was never going to have. I know we’ve been together awhile now… but, I’m still scared. I’m scared that if we try you’ll get hurt. Or that they’ll deny us adoption and it’ll crush us… I would hate for us to get our hopes up and be happy, prepare for a new life in our family only to have it all crushed… to see you crushed.”  
            “I’m not made of Glass honey…”  
            “I know… but you are someone with a giant heart and you have so much love. I worry what would happen to you if you fell in love with a kid and then we ended up not being able to adopt them. Or worse… you were able to get pregnant… and then something happened.” He keened softly.   
            “We could always get a human donor…”   
            “Okay, that’s me being selfish, I don’t know if I am okay with the idea of another guy’s seed inside you…”   
            “You’re so territorial…” she smiled softly and nuzzled into him.   
            He gave a smirk and purred for her, “Turian thing, you know that by now.”   
            “Yeah… still doesn’t make me not want to have a family with you Honey… I don’t mind adopting; any baby we obtain together would be ours. Whether it’s between us or we save a little life. I just want us to have a family…” she whimpered as the tears started rolling down her face again.   
            Vertian sighed and kissed her, “Fine… we’ll inquire tomorrow…”   
            Adeline seemed to light up, “Really?” she asked, her hands coming up and wrapping around his cowl.   
            He lifted her up and nipped gently at her cheek, “I promise. If you believe I can be a good Dad, and you want to adopt… then it’s worth a shot.”   
            The squeal she gave nearly deafened him, however he couldn’t say no to her happiness. His mate meant the world to him, and he had to admit… the idea of her holding an infant turian in her arms made him feel warm and tingly inside in a whole new way. Guess he was dad material after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyra Starling

            “Look, I don’t really care what comes out of your mouth further.” snapped a middle aged man dressed in an expensive suit. “You’ve pulled the last straw Nyra; you’re going to the Colony project!” His crystalline grey eyes burning down at a young teen girl, he ran a hand through his deep red slightly lackluster hair and sighed deeply. “I can’t have you continuing to cause trouble while your new mother is pregnant.”   
            “She’s not my mother.”  
            “I am your father therefore; who I marry is your mother!”  
            “No, you’re my step-father. _My Father_ died protecting _My Mother_.” snapped the teen as she glared down at her feet. Her pale hands clenched tightly, so much that crimson began dripping onto the ancient rug beneath her shoes. “You married my mother because you wanted her to have your kids. She didn’t love you, so she couldn’t have any. You can’t trick me you stupid senile human.”   
            “NYRA!” he roared her name in anger, the back of his hand connecting with her cheek. She took the hit and stood still for a moment. “I will not be spoken to in this manor!”  
            Nyra took a deep breath and clenched her jaw, slowly turning her head. Fear striking orange eyes glaring up at the man through her dark ocean colored hair. “I am happy to go, I hate you. You killed my mother!”   
            “Your mother died from a heart attack! We’ve been over this!” he defended, but his face seemed a little panicked as he looked at the girl. Those eyes struck feelings into his heart he hadn’t felt since he still believed in the boogey man. How she could read right through him was unnerving… she knew.  
            “I’m not stupid. I know you did it. However it was more an act of mercy, she couldn’t stand the idea of being with you any longer.” snarled Nyra as her face finally came into view. Her features delicate and feminine, like her mother’s had been. However she possessed the strange coloring that few of The Shift carried, most likely from her father. She was barely five feet tall, still scrawny and malnourished looking, despite the sheer amount of food she ate. Those eyes burned with a hatred that few could fathom could come from one of only fourteen. “I will go pack. Despite my _loathing_ of you, Miss Jasmine doesn’t need to be stressed further.”   
            Her step-father stood as if he had just been struck as he watched the young girl walk up the pure wooden staircase to her room. He had always known she hated him, as much as he had tried to keep her appeased. He supposed it was fair though… he hadn’t exactly asked her mother to be his. He’d just taken her, she was a Shift. They were a lesser species, a subspecies of human developed in a lab and then set loose. With a sigh he ran a hand over his hair and turned, Maybe whatever this Colonial academy was… it would be good for Nyra. Plus, he could get rid of her and forget about her for the most part.   
            All he needed to do was make sure she had money, he could do that. A monthly deposit of a few hundred thousand credits should do her just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

            “You look like shit!” laughed a tall dark turian as he leaned in the doorway of the hospital room. His bright amber eyes reflecting his tangerine markings, “I never thought I’d see my baby brother become a Father.” he then smiled.   
            “Shut it Artorin.” grumbled Decalli as he turned back to look at his wife’s sleeping faced. Starling had been going through labor for over a full day, her body exhausted, but she still insisted on being close to her and Decalli’s offspring; her arm protectively around a small bundle holding a small dark turian female.   
            Artorin walked over and leaned above his brother to look at his niece, “You did good bro.” he said softly.   
            “Heh, I didn’t do much, I just got to fool around with my wife. Starling did all the hard work.” he grinned as he caressed his wife’s cheek with his thumb. “Guess it’s true huh? Shift offspring always resemble the father’s species more.”   
            “You should have known that with us, Mom’s a shift, we look like Dad.” The new uncle smirked. “It’s okay though, I think, At least for all of us.”   
            “If only she would be able to meet both her sets of great grandparents. Too bad gramps would try and kill her on site, and then I’d have to kill him.” smirked Decalli as he looked at his daughter and purred at her.   
            The infant turian made barely a peep and Starling shot up, her heart rate monitor beeping like crazy. Decalli moved and stood, caressing her face and purring at her while looking into her violet eyes. “Shhh, it’s okay Doll, just Artorin.”  
            Starling took a deep breath and sighed before her eyes focused on her brother-in-law, “Hello Artorin, thank you for coming.” She smiled weakly before settling back down on her side and curling around her daughter.   
            “No problem, I’m surprised you managed to pop out a spikey little monster.” laughed the male as he got on his knees and looked closely at his niece. “She’ll be purple, and an absolute man eater.”   
            “Hmmm, I just hope she’s happy and healthy.” Sighed Starling as she touched her fingertip to her daughter’s mandibles and looked at her mate. “I’m glad she looks like you, so beautiful.”  
            Decalli trilled with embarrassment before smiling and nuzzling his mate, “I just hope she’s like you, only you could turn a turian stud like me into a family man.”  
            “Oh please, you’ve loved me since we were barely teenagers. However a little girl with your looks and my mind… Look out universe.” She smiled as he gently stroked at his daughter’s tiny head. He then rose his gaze too look at hers and he chuffed at her.   
            “Oh Starling, My Darling… Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

            “You’re such a pun-”   
            “Shh!”  
            Starling hushed at Decalli’s urging. Of course, yet again, she was in a tough situation with her best friend. The teenage turian stared out the grating of the locker and held the female mutant to him tighter. Starling wished she could be angry, but he had gotten into this situation for her sake.   
            She should have figured that going on a date with the leader of one of the gang their school now had was a bad idea. She should have just known better, of course she knew better. Decalli’s angry face when the leader had asked her though had spurred her into agreeing. Why was he always so upset about her trying to go out with someone? She was a normal (for the most part) teenager, she deserved to at least have a romance once or twice now that she was sixteen.   
            When things had gone from slightly uncomfortable to fear inducing and horrible, he’d been there though. He’d thrown the guys off her with biotics from his motorcycle and then sped off with her. However they’d followed and now they were hiding in the school’s maintenance room. Decalli shoving himself and Starling into a broom locker, praying that they could hide here long enough until he knew the guys were gone.   
            Softly Starling just let her breath out and rested her head against Decalli’s throat. His body tensed for a second; however all he did was hold her tighter to him, his hand rubbing her shoulders softly. She smiled weakly at his affection and returned it with her hand gripping his shirt tighter and her nose resting against the soft hide of his throat.   
            “Were you scared?” he whispered   
            Starling nodded, a little bit of tears coming from her eyes and rolling into his throat. “I shouldn’t have gone.”  
            Decalli smirked a little and buried his nose in her hair, nuzzling her. “I’m always going to come rescue you Starling. You should know that by now.”   
            She just sniffled and nodded again, Decalli was always there for her. He had been since they were both just starting their teen years.


	8. Chapter 8

            _I can’t believe I’m twenty fucking two years old and I’m sitting here acting like I’m about to get fucked for the first time! What the hell is wrong with me? It’s Starling! She’s been the one woman I’ve wanted for years, it’s finally my chance and I feel like I’m going to self-destruct any moment!_  
            That was what Decalli was thinking to himself as he sat on the bed of the hotel. Of course he’d already told her how much he cared for her, he’d even fought for her on multiple occasions. Now he was finally getting what he wanted, to be intimate with the woman he lik- to hell with it, he loved her. He loved her since she was the scrawny flesh thing that he would constantly tease when they were fledglings.   
            His bright blue eyes wandered to the bathroom where he knew she was and he tensed, His plates already shifting as he thought of her in there. How the water would run down the soft contours of her body. The way her long soft hair would stick to her when wet. Those large, bright eyes the color of his markings and how they made him feel.   
            _Spirits!_  
            He swallowed thickly and tried to focus in on keeping his plates closed, which was failing. He’d slept with more women that he wanted to count, of multiple species. However he knew he was going to be Starling’s first time and that alone scared him. One side of him felt like there was no greater honor than to be the first man to the woman that pretty much owned him. The other side was scared shitless that he would somehow hurt her because there was, in fact, a large size difference between the two of them. Sure, she was tall for a humanoid. However he was tall and muscular for a turian and that alone was enough for him to dwarf her in size.   
            When the bathroom door opened to reveal Starling, he whipped his head up and could hold no control over his mandibles. They dropped at the sight of her standing there in just a fluffy white towel. She was looking at him with those eyes again, they burned like a flame but somehow only made him feel a little giddy and warm inside.   
            “What’s wrong Decalli?” she asked softly, her face becoming troubled and then looking away from him as she held the towel around herself. “Am I… Am I not what you want?”   
            He was frozen, how did someone speak again? Oh… right, “NO!” he yelped as he jumped up before freezing again and straightening. “No, I mean…” he stopped and growled at himself in frustration. What a time to not be good with words. She looked at him, her once flame holding eyes now watery and tearful. He held his head before rushing over and gripping her shoulders. A little too roughly he kissed her, earning him a gasp and her reeling back.   
            “You’re perfect, always have been…” he managed to get out before resting his head against hers.   
            She smiled softly, only to laugh at him under her breath before stretching up her arms and wrapping them around his neck. “Oh?” she cooed at him before she ran her tongue over his keel bone and earned herself a breathless turian sigh. “How so?”  
            Decalli’s mind was quickly deteriorating into the fog of lust. “Everything. Soft fringe, beautiful eyes, a body I never want to take my hands off of. I want you Starling, fuck, you don’t know how much I long to own you like you do me.”   
            “I don’t own you Decalli.”   
            “Yes you do, you have since we were small and you were the one girl to ever completely take over my mind.” he confessed as he nipped at her lips gently, “I will always be yours, I could fuck a million women, and it will never make me feel as complete as when you let me hold you.” He sighed as he kissed her again. Starling was truly the one girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.


End file.
